hybridsroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Spark
"Your floof is better.” - Spark Physical Description Spark has vibrant, orange fur that fades to a cream sort of color at her belly, paws, and tail-tip. The tufts on her ears are cream as well, and so is the big, fluffy mane that surrounds her neck. Her tail is like a lion’s, which is thin but has a cream colored fluff at the end. Gold markings are scattered across her body, mostly in simple curved lines around her face, ears, legs, and tail. The only exception is a v shaped marking on her forehead. Her big eyes match these markings, being a similar, striking gold color. Personality Suggestive to her name, Spark is energetic, brave, and playful. She will not back down from a fight, and she is quite stubborn. She is often underestimated, though she is quite strong. Sometimes plays around a bit too much and overestimates herself instead, sometimes ending up badly for her. Skills and Weaknesses Spark is a good hunter and amazing fighter, due to her connection to her power, controlling fire at will. However, she cannot swim and will not swim. Life Kithood She was created at a human lab as a hybrid of a lion and fox. The experiment was a success, though she was extremely frail in her first few weeks. The scientists were quite kind to her, but some of them feared her with her uncontrollable bursts of fire she often used when she didn't get her way, usually not getting to go to the outside world. After a while of growing up, she finally escaped, setting the lab on fire and escaping. Thankfully they knew what fire extinguishers were, so the whole place didn't burn down, but they lost their test subject. Spark escaped through the smoke, where she soon found the clan of hybrids. She met Squid, and they became quick friends. During the start of the clan, she asked if he wanted to come hunting. He accepted and they were soon racing across the forest. Spark slammed into a tree at one point, making Squid laugh, and to get revenge she tackled him, pinning him down playfully. Laughing, he kicked her off, but she managed to pin him again. They both soon got focus of the main task, and resumed to hunt whatever prey they hadn’t scared off. Spark met Dean while wandering around camp. They talked for a while, the subject soon switching to Spark’s floofy mane. Dean asked to touch the floof, which Spark accepted, but Dean was soon smothered in floof. Spark waited patiently for Dean to be done with the floof, and she soon came out. They joked around for a bit when Spark noticed Squid was watching. She called him over, giving him the nickname “Squiddy” right there and then. Like Dean, he also smothered himself in floof, and Spark joked that she might as well be a pillow for the whole clan now. Relationships Squid Spark loves Squid as a friend, for now. She can list a lot of things she likes about him, and it may take her a while to figure out her true feelings for the squid/cat. ''“Oh, Squiddy! He’s pretty awesome, he’s nice, friendly, sweet, a great leader, brave...” -'' Spark about Squid Dean Spark and Dean are good friends, with an inside joke of who’s floof is better. ''“Dean is great! Psst, if you see her, tell her that her floof is better... But don’t say I told you to!” -'' Spark about Dean Notable Quotes "Your floof is better." - Spark to Dean "At this point, I might as well be a pillow for the whole clan." - Spark to Squid